emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1996
Events saves baby James Tate from the fire at Home Farm]] *4th January - Albert Dingle and Kenny Dillon are arrested, having been set up by Zak Dingle. Sandra Fowler's boyfriend Rick forces himself into Betty Eagleton's house and tries to force Sandra to return home with him but Sandra's son Biff fights him. *23rd January - Biff Fowler proposes to Linda Glover. *25th January - Chris Tate reveals Dave Glover's affair with Kim Tate to the Glovers. *30th January - Scott Windsor is confronted by his parents Vic and Viv after his sisters Kelly and Donna watch one of his video nasties. They question him about him missing school and then discover that he bought a hunting rifle. Donna is accidentally shot in the face when Scott tries to wrestle the gun out of Vic's hands. *6th February - Rachel Hughes splits up with Chris Tate and takes their son, Joseph with her. *22nd February - First appearance of Sean Rossi. *27th February - Seth Armstrong confronts 2 poachers, but one attacks him, and the other takes Seth's shotgun and threatens him with it. *29th February - Emma Nightingale proposes to Zoe Tate. *19th March - First appearance of Susan Wilde. *26th March - First appearance of Steve Marchant. Nick Bates is attacked by a group of poachers but he is saved by Biff Fowler. *4th April - Roy Glover accidentally cuts off one of his fingers while using a circular saw. *11th April - Nick Bates and Seth Armstrong confront a gang of poachers. The confrontation goes horribly wrong when Nick accidentally fires a stray bullet, which kills gang member Jed Connell. *16th April - Nick Bates confesses to murdering Jed Connell and is arrested. *18th April - Nick Bates's trial takes place. *23rd April - Zak Dingle's girlfriend, Marilyn steals the Dingles' van. *30th April - A member of Jed Connell's gang tries to burn down The Old School Tearooms. *14th May - Dave Glover proposes to Kim Tate. *16th May - Zoe Tate and Emma Nightingale enter a civil partnership, the first of its kind in a primetime soap opera. Emma gets into a fight with Susie Wilde when Emma nearly discovers Susie's affair with Zoe. *21st May - Kim Tate collapses due to a high blood pressure. *23rd May - Zoe Tate dumps Emma Nightingale for Susie Wilde, shortly after entering a civil partnership with Emma. *28th May - Emma Nightingale hits Susie Wilde with her car door before leaving the village. *4th July - First appearance of Andy Hopwood. *9th July - Andy Hopwood has his foot trapped under a rock at Demdyke Quarry. He is then rescued by Biff Fowler. *18th July - Kim Tate tries to abort her baby by jumping off her horse. *30th July - Terry Woods and Sean Rossi come to Scott Windsor's rescue when Scott is threatened by Marcus Ellis and his gang with a gun. *8th August - Biff Fowler proposes to Linda Glover. *13th August - First appearance of Lisa Clegg. *22nd August - Faye Clarke nearly runs over Sam Dingle but Eric Pollard yanks him out of the way in the nick of time. Andy Hopwood arrives at Emmerdale Farm saying he can't wake his grandma. *27th August - Jack Sugden discovers the body of Granny Hopwood. *3rd September - Granny Hopwood's funeral takes place. Nobody attends. *6th September - Thomas King is born to Carl and Colleen King. *10th September - Scott Windsor leaves for the army. *19th September - Kim Tate goes into labour. Sean Rossi leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character until 1997) *24th September - Kim Tate gives birth to a son. (First appearance of James Tate) *26th September - Sam Dingle is arrested for shoplifting. *3rd October - Sam Dingle flees to Ireland to avoid going to prison. *8th October - First appearance of Tom Bainbridge. *10th October - Biff Fowler is attacked by quarry workers. *15th October - First appearance of Sophie Wright. *17th October - First appearance of Marlon Dingle and final appearance of Susie Wilde. *24th October - James Tate is christened. A protest against the quarry takes place, in which Betty Eagleton is knocked unconscious by a security guard. *5th November - The Dingles cause an explosion when their stray petrol can catches alight. *7th November - Annie Sugden returns to sell her cottage and share in Emmerdale Farm. (First appearance of the character since 1995) *12th November - Annie Sugden returns to Spain. (Last appearance of the character until 2009). *14th November - Kathy Bates proposes to Dave Glover. *19th November - Dave Glover proposes to Kathy Bates. *28th November - Dave Glover and Kathy Bates marry. The Windsor family try to surprise Viv with Scott's return but they catch her kissing Terry Woods. *3rd December - Vic Windsor attacks Terry Woods and splits up with Viv Windsor. *5th December - First appearance of Ashley Thomas *24th December - Albert Dingle returns from prison for Christmas. Frank Tate proposes to Tina Dingle. Biff Fowler and Linda Glover marry. A fire starts in the nursery of Home Farm. Tina Dingle leaves the village (final appearance of the character). *26th December - Dave Glover dies of burns and lung damage after rescuing James Tate from a fire. Real life events to be added See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:1996